Battling Demons
by SerpentineGateKeeper
Summary: The Inquisitor Closed the Breach and all are now in the process of healing, much has happened such as Solas leaving without a "Goodbye" and The Iron Bull eating the last cookie. But what happens when something unexpected appears at Skyhold and the Inquisition does not know how to handle it? Jealousy are high, rumors are spread and Blackwall appears to enjoy himself?
1. Chapter 1

While playing the game Dragon Age: Inquisition, I was planning on writing about my (Male) Qunari but I might do that later so do enjoy reading and if you see any errors please let me know.

I do not own Dragon age, I just play it.

**Chapter 1:**** Meeting The Dead**

After the battle with Corypheus and leaving the inquisition behind, Solas roamed the fade in his dreams to discover what history has to offer. The elven mage walked pass what used to be a castle standing proudly and overlooking the land, now broken down to nothing but rubble and what he saw next surprised him.

By the broken gates and leaning against a dead tree with arms crossed and wearing armor black as night shinning against the light of the sun, it appeared to be a male elf wearing a Warden's scruff around his neck.

The young man stared off into the distance with a blunt expression on his face, his short black hair slowly dancing in the breeze and his pale skin complementing his dark green eyes that glycan.

Solas did not care much for the elf and was about to leave when a female elf ran through him to meet with the Warden, Solas quickly turned to take a good look at the familiar young woman and saw it was Inquisitor Lavellan.

_Who could this Warden be? _Solas thought, narrowing his eyes to take a good look at Warden to see if the two are siblings but to his disappointment, they appeared to be either lovers or close friends when the mage heard the Warden speak.

"You were given a duty to spy on the shemlens, why are you here?" The Warden said sternly, not approving the young woman's choice and glared at her with his weary half lidded eyes.

"Do not be so mean! I came here to see you before I go…" Lavellan replied a little hurt by his words "And perhaps steal a moment together…" she lowered her head in shame and knew what she did, gently placing her hands on the elven Warden's arm.

Solas took this as a sign that the two are lovers at one point, he also noted to why his Inquisitor appeared to be so cold and distant with everyone including himself. Solas remembered how she helped everyone around her and yet avoided speaking of her past to anyone who asked, he noticed this when they first met and how much she refused to join the inquisition.

Solas broke from his deep thoughts and looked up to find the Warden walking with Lavellan by his side, the mage followed them and wonder where they were going when they stopped by a beautiful lake.

The Warden sighed calmly and looked towards his love, showing no sign of affection or happiness towards the woman he stood with. Solas wondered why the Warden seemed so displeased with her being there, he knew they were lovers and yet the Warden showed no interest in her when the man moved to stand in front of her.

"I know why you are here and I am over joyed to see you again but…" The Warden paused for a moment "I must end this here for both our sakes, you are going to become Keeper soon and I am merely a Warden." He spoke with a stern voice, though Solas could hear heartbreak in the Warden's bold voice and knew something was about to happen so he left the scene for a little while.

_I wonder who that Warden is? He appears to be Dalish and yet he avoids speaking their language, along with acting like the humans as well? _Solas had a feeling that he met the Warden once before but could not explain where they met, before he could think it through. Solas saw Lavellan run past him with her hands hiding her face.

The Warden walked to the Mage's side and quietly watched his beloved disappear far from him, the man frowned for a moment before sighing and turning away to walk his own path alone.

"She will be happier with someone else…"

And it was true, Solas remembered his Inquisitor falling head over heels for her advisor Cullen. The two made a nice pair but Solas now thought the Warden and the Inquisitor would make the perfect pair, two dalish elves with different backgrounds but with one thing in common made the thought much more perfect.

Solas walked on to a new area where he could find other drifting dreams or history, only to end up seeing another scene where the Warden is standing in the woods dressed like a hunter. The area Solas recognized it to be Haven and saw Lavellan, Varric, Blackwall and himself running off on one of their many missions, the Warden watched from the shadows unnoticed by anyone who cared to look his way.

The elven man seemed to care less of the company she was with but showed slight interest in the male mage with her, his nose wrinkled with disapproval and aimed his arrow at the elf.

"Filthy mage…"

The Warden murmured under his breath before quickly turning his arrow towards Solas, the background breaking like shattered glass to reveal the fade. Solas held his hands up in defence of showing no harm towards the angered elf, the two stood in silence for a few moments before the Warden spoke at last while lowering his bow.

"What do you want, knife-ear?" The Warden asked, not caring with he called elves and caring less to so sympathy for such nosy ones who came across him.

Solas was about to speak when a another warden walked past him and reported some Warden matters, the elf mage sighed in annoyance that he forgot this was just the fade but the name calling got under his skin.

_How can he be so calm when he calls other elves "Knife-Ear", when he is clearly an elf himself? _Solas thought, crossing his arms and watched the two wardens argue over from things and witness the older warden smacking the younger warden upside the head.

"I Want Results! Not pathetic reports from King Alistair!" The Warden growled, making the young warden shrink in fear while rubbing his head and running off as soon as possible before the older warden decided to chase after him.

"I keep telling him that I am not coming back…" The Warden spoke quietly to himself, his eyes showing sorrow to the memory, his head slowly turned towards Solas for a moment before walking up to him and huffed.

Solas felt dumbfounded for a moment, he always encountered spirits and avoided demons that tried to possess him but he never thought of having a conversation with a memory before. He opened his mouth to speak but he closed his mouth, when the Warden placed one finger to his lips to hush him.

"I know who you are. I do not need to hear you're lies and tricks." The Warden slowly removed his hand and looked out at the distance, seeing nothing in particular as he let out a weak chuckle.

"Who are you…?" was the only words that came out of Solas's mouth, he felt completely confused by the whole thing happening before him.

"Me? Well I used to go by the title "Hero of Ferelden" long ago" The Warden grimaced, hating the tilt more than anything he ever had to deal with.

"You are the Hero of Ferelden?" Solas felt a little surprised, surprised that he had the chance to talk with him and not just watch the past of what happened.

"You may call me Theron, I despise the tilt and do not wish to be called such." The warden walked over to a big stone and sat down with his back straight. Solas followed and sat down close to him, the stone was not long and the mage refused to sit on the floor.

"Can I ask you a few questions?" Solas has been dying to know what it was like for Theron and how he became a Warden, a campfire appearing in front of them to make things more comfortable.

"Ask away curious boy!" Theron chimed by waving his hand in the air, trying to be sarcastic though it came out more like a humorous gesture of welcoming questions.

"What were you like before joining the Grey Wardens? I roamed the fade for answers but nothing turned up to satisfy my curiosity." Solas spoke the truth, he saw many things in his travels in the fade but seeing the Dalish Warden peeked his interest to know more.

"First of all, you are not my type? I liked only two people in my life time and you do not fit the bill." Theron teased a bit, looking down at the fire "I had a father who was Keeper of my clan and my mother who came from another clan, I was born but not raised by them for they died before I can even remember what they looked like."

"Oh…?" Solas said sympathetically, he had experienced loss before when he lost his spirit friend to those stupid mages.

"Don't say it…" The Warden gave Solas a dark glare "I am not one of them anymore, I left that past behind when I was forced in join the Grey Wardens." He looked back at the fire and sighed to the memory, knowing that it was Duncan who practically took him and thrown him in a field filled with Darkspawn.

Solas could understand that part well enough, he remembered seeing a past memory of 'The Hero of Ferelden' standing on top of that tower.

"I hated every minute of it…"

"Why?"

"Because I never intended to become a Grey Warden, I wanted to keep the clan safe and someday settle down with a family of my own but… stupidity has a way of ruining one person's life, the "_Gods_" have a cruel sense of humour to those who do not believe."

Solas gave the Warden a questioning look at Theron, like the Warden never believed in his Dalish gods and never appeared to be a follower of Andraste. There was something about the Warden that Solas needed to find out and hopefully figure out why the elf seemed so distant, there was a dark yet comforting vibe coming from the man and demons appeared to stay far away from him.

"Some ribbons must be cut, in order to move on and forget it ever existed." Theron murmured, looking over to see Solas deep in thought.

"What happened to you?" was the only words that Solas could think of, he wanted to know why the Warden was there in the fade and not out fighting Darkspawn.

"Well" Theron chuckled sadly "Would it occur to you that I was executed?"

"What!?" Solas stood up in shock, looking at Theron like he was either lying or playing a sick and twisted joke.

"It is true, I was told to never set foot into Denerim again after me and Loghain slayed the Archdemon." Theron looked up at the sky, revealing a scar across his neck "It has been a long time since I saw Alistair and I wanted to see him one last time… sadly, he had me thrown in prison and never bothered to hear my plea."

Solas could not believe that the King of Ferelden had the Hero thrown in prison, Theron just wanted to see his old friend but instead had his head cut off for it?

_How cruel can that King be? To refuse such an honor from the very man who fought to save His land? _Solas thought, looking away from the Warden and stared off into nothing but the fade. He never felt so much hate for one person before, but when he looked at Theron. The man seemed to care less for what had happened, though the Warden could be hiding the whole thing and was hurting more on the inside.

"Our time is up" Theron stood up from his seat and looked over at Solas with a sad expression "When you see Alistair… ask him "Why did he have to kill me"? And tell him that I will be waiting, I will not allow him to crossover without fighting me."

"Wait!"

Before Solas could reach out to grab the Warden, everything around him started to disappear into nothing but darkness. The request given to Solas was not going to go ignored, he will do as the Warden asked at all costs and maybe give the King a piece of his mind when he sees him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**** Words from an Old Friend**

It has been six months, since Corypheus died and the Inquisition had not yet rest with the paperwork that had been going on. Inquisitor Lavellan sat quietly in her quarters writing down some reports on what went on, she wanted to write more but her mind kept drifting off to the thought of someone she wanted to see.

Having to be a Mage took half of her life and being the Inquisitor took a big chunk, she had no time to do her own research and her companions always came first before her own.

Cullen worried for her well-being and tried to help with whatever she needed but it became a challenge, she would refuse anyone who tried to help and kept things secret only telling her best friends such as Varric, Dorian, Iron Bull and Solas who would not tell without either a fight or drinking contest.

"Arithari, I have a message for you?"

Cullen quietly entered the room, knowing the Inquisitor could be busy with paperwork and not wanting to bother her with any more work. Arithari glanced up at the letter he was holding for a moment and went back to work, gesturing him to put the letter with the rest of reports piled on her desk.

"It's from The Hero of Ferelden…?" Cullen said, walking over to place the letter on the pile when Arithari quickly took it from his hand and opened it. It surprised him to see his Inquisitor interested in something none related to work, her daily grim expression changed to that of someone happy to see a single letter from a _lover_.

_Dear Lavellan,_

_It might be too late when you get this letter but I hope you are doing well, I am happy when I got the news of your survival. It has been a long time since we have met and it pains me deeply to know that I may never see you again, I was planning on coming to see you but sadly luck has not been on my side._

_I have been imprisoned in Denerim for "Unnecessary" crimes and dishonoring an agreement I have made, my crimes have been judged to execution…_

_I just wanted you to know that you will always be my love, my heart and my life._

_From You're Loving Grey Warden,_

_Theron Mahariel_

Arithari stood in shock as she slowly looked up at Cullen, the commander knew that look and it occurred to him that someone very close to her has died. He walked over to comfort her when she shoved the letter in his hands and told him to read it, she was in distort at the news as she walked over to the couch and sat down quietly.

Cullen read the letter thoroughly but to his dismay, he was no Dalish and could not read the words properly but "Theron Mahariel" was the name he knew. It was a letter written directly to his love and it gave him the idea that The Hero of Ferelden has either died or said his goodbyes before heading off into the Deep Roads.

"I knew him…" Arithari said, sorrow in her eyes as she looked over at Cullen "We are close friends once… And a perfect pairing amongst our clans, Theron's Keeper spoke highly of him." She let out a weak chuckle as she glanced over at the handmade staff she had near her side of the bed.

Cullen was surprised to hear of this but if it meant to learn more about his love's past, he made sure to listen to every word and walked over to sit next to her. Placing his hand gently over hers to let her know that he is listening, he wanted to make her feel comfortable and made sure she felt safe talking it over with him.

"The Dalish girls in my clan all admired him for his great hunting skills, he could scout better than any other and knew a lot by just looking at tracks." She gently leaned against Cullen and held his hand close "Theron knew if you are lying or hiding something from him, even if you are skilled at not showing it and that's what peeked my Keeper's interest."

"You're Keepers planned to marry you two?" Cullen questioned, curious to what they thought was best due to the fact that Theron showed no care towards Templars when they first met.

"Yes, I hated Theron at first. He used to show no interest in me or any other and just did what he thought was right, he put our clans first and when he got hurt from a fight with a bear…" Arithari looked up at the ceiling and smiled softly "He ignored the help from others and came to see if I was safe, he made sure I had everything I needed and never showed weakness like affection…"

"No wonder the Qunari he traveled with spoke highly of him?" Cullen chuckled to himself, remembering how the Qunari spoke with a stern voice towards the Templars when they called Theron a Knife-Ear.

"Yea" Arithari giggled "I hated how Theron would scare the guys when they got too close to me, he would threaten to hurt them and ignore the girls flirting when they had the chance."

She moved to look at Cullen with a sad grin, "One day, he walked up to me so serious like I did something wrong. He took my hand and with a bold voice, he said "I will make you happy, no matter what it costs!" before I spotted his pale cheeks turning dark pink from blushing!" she laughed at the memory of Theron blushing for the first time that day, she could not believe how embarrassed he was after that.

Cullen laughed at the way she tried to mimic Theron's voice and held a funny looking face that was suppost to look serious, the commander felt like he was making her feel better by talking about it when she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"You should have seen the way he tried to shy away from me after that." She giggled before getting up and walking over to her favorite staff, Cullen knew this because each staff she bought she would give it to Dorian or Solas.

"I have been meaning to ask, who gave you that staff?" Cullen asked, curious to what history that staff might hold since Arithari always kept it with her.

"Theron did…" her smile faded to a frown as she took the staff gently on her hands "On the night of our wedding, he gave it to me as a sign of his love for me and told me that he made it…" she gently stroked the staff in hopes of feeling his warm touch once more, longing to have her fingers run through his short black hair.

"Did you two…have the wedding?" Cullen felt a little jealous to see Arithari still had feelings towards the Warden, but he now knows why she held onto it and needed to do something about it to show he cared for her.

"No, we did not…" She placed the staff back against the wall and looked at Cullen "He told our Keepers to hold the wedding until the spring but… when that day came, my clan got word that he was recruited into the Grey Wardens as a cure for his Blight… His closest friend died and his body was not found "The Blight caught up with him" they said…"

She walked over to Cullen as he stood and held him close in her arms, her usual calm face turned to that of sorrow as she started to cry. The Commander embraced her in his loving arms and gently kissed her forehead, he wanted her to know he will always be there for her and never leave her side.

"He sent a letter from Denerim…" She wept, tears running down her cheeks as she looked up at Cullen.

"What did it say?" Cullen asked, not sure if he should tease about not being an elf or show too much concern that it would make her feel bad for telling him.

Arithari was about to tell him when Leliana came bursting through the door without knocking, Cullen glared at the woman but Leliana ignored him as she approached the Inquisitor and stood with a sad expression.

Arithari looked at her Spymaster and knew something was up as she moved from Cullen's hold to face her properly, the room filled with silence for a moment before Leliana spoke first.

"I have some news, Inquisitor. The Grey Warden you ordered me to seek has been rescued, my people saved him from the execution and are on their way back."

Arithari could not believe what she was heard coming from her Spymaster, the very man that left her has not been killed and was on his way to Skyhold with Leliana's spies. She wanted to give her friend a hug but something written on the Spymaster's face seemed off, the Inquisitor tilted her head slightly and looked at Cullen who stood there quietly.

"Theron used to trust me back when I traveled with him but…" Leliana sighed and rubbed her tempts "He has become extremely difficult as of late, he refuses to believe my spies and has been trying to kill them in their sleep!" Arithari giggled as she wiped away her remaining tears and reached out to rub her back, wondering how it must have been to travel with him day and night.

Cullen on the other hand, started to worry that his love might gain back old feelings for the Warden. He and the two women started to plan on where the Warden may rest and void having people bug him, they needed their guest comfortable and willing to help them out if he can.

While the Inquisitor and her advisors prepared everything for the honored Grey Warden, Varric took the time to write a little bit of what he knows about the 'Hero of Ferelden' and maybe get the guy to write his signature, wanting his book to be a seller and have the original book for himself as a token.

The rest of the group all did their own little research on the man and hopefully have their opinion of asking questions, Cassandra wanted to find out the truth to why The Hero of Ferelden gave more freedom to the mages but she did not understand why her hands felt soaked.

It had been two weeks since Leliana got word of the Warden's arrival since she knew the man hated being late for anything, she knew him as friends would but it was hard to tell now that she forgot to keep an eye on him.

Arithari did not seem to mind waiting, she spent most of her free time bugging Cullen while he worked. Her affection towards him remained happy and loving as always, the commander just wondered how she would react once the Grey Warden arrived.

Sera stood near the gates to _keep watch _while everyone else were busy doing their own thing, she leaned against the gate wall and played with her arrow. Pretending it was a dragon when a dagger flew right past her face and alerting her of trouble, four spies ran pass her in fright with a mad elf chasing them with more daggers.

"Intruder!" Sera alerted loudly, firing her arrow at the mad elf's head and missed when he dodged it and threw a dagger. Making it hit Sera's bow arm and falling back, the stranger ran past her and quickly made his way to the inner keep when everyone else readied their weapons.

"Wait!?"

Everyone who had arrows pointed at the elf all looked towards the stairs and saw Leliana standing there, the mad elf looked at her with crazed eyes but soon softened when he saw her.

_His hair grew?_ Leliana thought, a small smile growing on her lips as she slowly made her way down the steps to meet up with him.

_How long has he been in prison?_ She thought, seeing that he looked a little ill from lack of food and water. His skin more pale with his hair tied back in somewhat of a ponytail, the archers lowered their bows while the healers rushed to heal those who were wounded by the flying daggers.

"_Greetings, it has been a very long time… _my friend." The elf said, sheathing his daggers and walked up to give Leliana a hug which she did in return.

"It has been a long time, Theron… I missed you" Leliana said, almost in a whisper as she gently released him from her hug.

"I see you can understand Dalish now?" Theron grinned, taking a step back to admire how much had changed in Leliana.

"To be honest? only of what you taught me." Leliana giggled, it felt good to talk with an old friend again and she felt happy to see her closest friend still alive after he left Denerim without a word.

Theron nodded his head once as he was led up the stairs by Leliana, listening to her talk about what she has been doing all these years. He was amazed by how much she accomplished things without his help and it made him smile, mainly on the inside since he was not used to smiling at all in front of others.

By the time the two entered the throne room, Theron was greeted by all the members of inquisition including the very woman he wanted to see.

"_Hello Arithari_" Theron placed his left hand to his chest and the other behind him as he bowed to her, his grinning expression changing to a serious one.

"Hello Theron, it has been many seasons since I last saw you." Arithari said, gentle with her words but remained strong as she bottled up her emotions and bowed her head once.

"_I see you are well taken care of?_" Theron stood up straight, looking at all her companions who were busy drinking and playing a game of Wicked Grace.

"I am, may we take this talk to my library?" Arithari motioned him to follow her "I will have someone serve us drinks and maybe something to eat as well." She walked over to the stairs and looked by to see if Theron was following, which he was and remained silent for the time being until they made it to the library. Cullen wanted to follow them but he had to stay behind to make sure the others did not get too drunk, he knew the Inquisitor might need them for when they go off on a quest. Arithari wrapped her arms around and tightly embraced him with a warm hug, he stood there dumbfounded for a minute before she let go and slapped him across the face.

"_Arithari, I did not know you were looking for me…? I thought I would be dead for sure…_" Theron said, accepting the slap and remained with a blunt expression as his cheek turned red.

"Don't give me that Dalish crap! Leliana told me that she taught you how to speak another language!" she punched Theron's arm, meant to be a little playful but to the warden's expression it meant serious.

"I…am sorry, Arithari… in Leliana's letters, she explained everything to me and I did not want to get in the way of your relationship with Cullen."

_Leliana… told him about me and Cullen? _Arithari stood in silent shock, disbelieving Theron's words as she glanced over at the bookshelf and back at him. The Warden did not appear hurt or upset about it, he might have accepted her choice of falling for a shem like Cullen.

"_I wanted you to remain happy in the arms of that shem, I may not know how he is now but…_" He sighed, slightly grinning at her "If Cullen can make you happy as I did in the past, I accept him to take your hand." He chuckled softly and placed a gentle hand on her head, he knew she would find the right guy for her since he would make a terrible husband.

"But Theron…"

"Hush Arithari, I am happy he is _your heart._" Theron said kindly, pulling her in for a proper embrace as the two elves hugged each other. Without moving an inch, Theron glanced over to see Cullen standing by the library door with a small tray of drinks in his hands.

* * *

Thanks for reading and I hope you all enjoyed it, if you have any questions please leave a review

see you all in chapter 3


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**** Dear Diary**

It has been a day since Theron arrived and he could not get any rest without someone knocking on his door, he wanted to sleep on a nice bed but NO! Someone had to come and bug him every second of the day.

Theron Walked over to his desk and sat down quietly as he looked down at his old book, reaching over to grab a quill and dipped it in ink before beginning his writing.

**Day 1, **

**First knock was that dwarf, Varric. Who wanted to get to know me and get my signature for a book he was writing, which was alright considering that no one asked me before and have a few drinks afterwards.**

_Friendly little guy? I could cuddle him little a stuffed toy and sleep. _Theron chuckled to himself at the thought.

**Second knock was the Seeker, Cassandra. She wanted to discuss business and how it felt to be one of "Great" importance, though she would stutter at times and try to flirt without me knowing.**

_Oh yea, Zeveran taught me well to know when someone is secretly trying to flirt with me… among other embarrassing conversations I had to avoid with him, though it was funny when he talked it over with Alist… _Theron sighed, sadden that he shamed himself by hurting his best friend at the Landsmeet.

**The third knock was the Teventer Mage, Dorian. Asking about why I favored the mages more than the Templars and ignoring the Chantry, I told him that I was no believer in the Shems religion and that they all do nothing but pray to the air.**

_I might have either surprised or shocked Dorian at that point?_

**Fourth knock was the Grey Warden, Blackwall. Me and him had a peaceful chat for a while and secretly played a little game of **_**Thumb war, **_**which turned out to be fun and it took us about an hour or two for one of us to win.**

_I will win next time! Just you wait, Blackwall._

**Fifth knock was the Qunari, Iron Bull. He came to listen while I talked about my time with Sten (Who now became the Arishok), Iron Bull and I both traded little flirts here and there but I could imagine Zeveran doing this.**

_Easy Theron, that Qunari looks to be interested? Don't want another puppy following me once I leave, I alright have enough on my hands…_

**Sixth knock came from one of Arithari's advisors, Josephine. She came to ask about what happened at the Landsmeet… I had no choice to keep it from her, I knew she would go to The Spymaster and ask her instead.**

_I did not expect her to understand why I did what I had to do, maybe she was just being polite and bottled the whole thing? _Theron thought, glancing over at the little baked treat they called a "Cup Cake" which reminded him of taking some sweets with him for when he decided to go see Sten.

**Seventh knock was Leliana, I knew because of her sweet rosy scent and trying to be quiet around me. I guess she just wanted to catch up with an old friend and see how I was doing, making sure I felt comfortable and well fed. Side note, I was over fed and the tea they have taste like dirt! Like the time I had to share a room with Alistair as the Tavern… I will not say which Tavern!**

Theron chuckled at the memory and looked at his old, dry flower bracelet that Alistair made for him at the time when they were coming real friends.

**Eighth knock just **_**Had **_**to be Cullen… I wanted to avoid having any mixed messages with him, but it appears that he just gave me a hug and promised to keep Arithari happy. I said nothing as usual and accepted his promise, I wish Oghren was here? I miss trying to steal his booze and sneak a sip.**

**Ninth knock is what made me want to write this, Arithari still has feelings for me that I wish she has not. I want her to be happy with Cullen and forget about me, I am a Grey Warden and I could be going to the Deep Roads any time now! I do not want anything to pull me back from my Calling, I must sever whatever bond she still has for me.**

**I might use have to play the "Zeveran" card on this one…**

Theron hated it when he had to play this card when people bothered him but he loathed it when he had to play it on Arithari, he wanted to be there for her but she needed to see that she already had her knight. He closed his door and got up from his chair to put it away, when he heard "The Tenth Knock" at his door which felt like a chill up his spine from either rage or fear of lashing out at the poor fool.

"Enter!"

He slipped his book into his bag and pushed it under his bed, he did not care much if someone found and read it but the thing he cherished was given to Zeveran for safe keeping.

"It burns like fire yet you accept the pain, the hurt" Cole opened the door and walked in slowly, hiding his face with his hat "I thought I could help you, help heal the pain and the hurt… if you let me?"

"Cole… I heard of you? Please keep it to yourself and do not dig in my head." Theron grimaced, not taking it kindly that a spirit would approach him and carelessly reach into his mind.

"I was not digging in your head, you allowed me." Cole took one step closer to the elf before Theron shot him a glare, keeping Cole from coming any closer to him.

"Betrayal, rips and cuts like daggers on warm flesh. I never meant to hurt you, friend…" Cole murmured, lowering his head so his hat could hide his face and avoid the glare.

"Betrayal will always follow…" Theron mumbled, his eyes soften as he stood and looked out the window as he placed his hands behind his back. A habit he developed from his time at Vigil's Keep and a hard one to get rid of, he knew and learned many things but his regret always seemed to come back.

"That's what you keep telling yourself, to keep yourself from hurting more..."

"That is true…unfortunately" Theron sighed, not enjoying the feeling of having someone reopen those wounds again and poke at it.

"Is that why you wear a mask?" Cole questioned, "To keep others from thinking that something is wrong?" he slowly lifts his head to glance at the warden before him and fiddles with his fingers nervously.

"Like the Qunari…?" Theron turned slightly to kindly grin at the boy, "Similar except that I have a hard time trying to show no emotions, like a statue." He chuckles a bit and walks over to his desk to reach for something in his small bag.

It made Cole curious to what the Warden Elf was doing and it tickled the spirit to investigate, he quickly walked closer with curious eyes and slowly leaned over to see what it is. Only to have a child's toy pulled out and placed on his hands, Theron smiled at Cole as he watched the boy look at it carefully.

"It's a rabbit with a shield and…sword?"

The warden nods his head once and pats Cole on the shoulder before walking over to the door, taking one step to the side and watched the boy slowly walking while looking at the toy.

"It belonged to me at one time" Theron stated calmly, "Now I want you to have it, as a gift from me to you."

Cole said nothing while making his way out the door, slowly making the arms of the toy rabbit move and quietly giggling to himself. Theron slowly closed the door and locked it in hopes of no more distractions, he made his way to his bed and sat down for a moment's peace.

_I had that toy for a reason… It belonged to Alistair and I meant to give it back… _Theron thought, laying back on his bed and gazes up at the ceiling.

_It just…never worked out the way I planned it to be… _He slowly closed his eyes to rest, wanting to have at least one good dream and not have it tainted by bad memories.

* * *

The sounds of warm, fresh blood dripping to the floor and echoing throughout the room. The sounds of screams and crying coming from the prisoners ringed loudly in the Elf's ears, children's laughter filled the horrible prison as the elf slowly lifts his head to see guards approaching.

_It has been eight months of torture and lack of being fed, I had to eat… I needed something to drink and I wanted food!_

_I had to do it, I am so sorry but I needed to live longer then you! I want to live and the only way I could do that was to eat…_

The elf slowly looked over at the dead body laid near the corner, bite marks and missing pieces on it as the elf looked back at the coming guards and smiled.

The smell of blood and decay filled the room when the guards stopped at the elf's cell and pulled out the key, unlocking the door so they could retrieve the rotting body or the elf that is huddled up to the wall.

"Theron…?"

A voice echoed the Elf's name, it sounded like the king finally came to see him after a long time of neglecting him.

"What have you done…?"

"I survived!" The Elf hissed in anger, "Now I will survive you! FILTHY SHEMS!"

The elf forced himself forward to tackle the king and his guards down before scrambling to get up, kicking the guards and bolted out of the cell quickly. "Wait!" was the only word the elf heard from the shem king before more guards chased after him, he made one last attempt to escape and he choose to jump out the window.

He smiled to the warm feeling of the sun shining down on him and his ragged clothes, it felt so good to be free and it would feel better to leave Ferelden for good. The elf's long tangled hair dancing in the wind, not believing that he forgot about being locked in the tower and how far the drop is.

He watched at the world made its way towards him and chuckled to the thought, he felt like a baby bird jumping out of the nest. Except he had no feathers and was about to die when someone from behind got a hold of him, the two were harshly yacked before the warden glanced back to see a man holding onto him.

"Sorry to… ruin the moment, but… Leliana ordered us to come…get you!" the man struggled to speak, holding on tight to the now struggling Warden.

One struggled to break free and the other held on tight, not wanting to drop the Warden and risk Leliana's wrath if she found out he killed the warden.

"I will kill you!" the elf yelled, punching the man's face "release me and go save someone else!" he tried to bite the stranger but failed once more.

"Leliana!" the man gasped from being choked, "She said that! Inquisitor Lavellan… Is looking for you!" he gasped again and struggled to break free from the warden's hold.

"Lavellan…?" the elf stopped at the name, he knew that name and the lovely Dalish who owns it.

"QUIT MOVING AROUND!" another voice shouted loudly, "IT'S HARD TO PULL YOU ASSES UP!" the spy struggled while slowly pulling on the rope and trying to avoid slipping off the edge.

_Inquisitor Lavellan… Strange title for a Dalish? _Theron thought calmly.

* * *

Sorry, I just had to get Chapter 3 out but I hope you all liked it so far. I will have chapter 4 out soon (but not too soon) so have fun and see you all on chapter 4


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**** Bad Habits Die Hard**

"Has anyone seen Theron?" Leliana called out, walking out of the Grey Warden's room in a hurry. She knew Theron would be the first awake before anyone, letting someone know he would be out but no one knew where he went.

Leliana sent out her spies to go look for him two hours ago and they came back with nothing, it was odd for him to just disappear but much has changed for him. She noticed he would eat alone when it came to food and avoid conversations with Arithari, Leliana thought about it and wondered if the Warden was alright.

Varric went off to the garden to look for the elf and Iron Bull kept watch at the tavern, Cassandra and the others left on a mission so it was hopeless to reach them in time.

The Spymaster continued her search throughout Skyhold for any trace of the Grey Warden when she walked over to the stables, she looked inside to see if Theron was there and again she was met with nothing.

She sighed in defeat when she realized his Calling might have come early and left, she had so much to talk about with him. She and Theron were once close friends and now that he left for good, her time with him was wasted.

Leliana turned back to head for her quarters, she did not want her sorrow to get in the way of work so what was the point of looking.

She walked into the Throne room and slowly made her way to the stairs leading up, she paused for a moment when she heard soft humming. Leliana looked back at the three doors and wondered where that humming was coming from, it sounded like on of Theron's songs from the time they were stopping the Blight.

She carefully made her way to each door and listened for a moment before moving to the next door, the last door led to the Inquisitor's room and she knew no one except Cullen was allowed in there. So Leliana glanced back to see if anyone was watching before entering the room, the humming gotten a bit louder now that she knew where it's coming from.

Leliana quietly made her way up the stairs and followed the sound when she stopped, she peeked through the railings to the Inquisitor's room and saw Theron sitting at Arithari's desk.

She was about to chase him out when she froze, her eyes widen to the sight of Theron reading her Inquisitor's diary, he must of learned to do that when he caught her reading his diary in camp.

The Spymaster remained quiet when Theron stopped humming and lift his head from the book, he looked around and slightly grinned as he calmly began to sing.

_hahren na melana sahlin  
emma ir abelas  
souver'inan isala hamin  
vhenan him dor'felas  
in uthenera na revas_

vir sulahn'nehn  
vir dirthera  
vir samahl la numin  
vir lath sa'vunin

At the end of the song, Theron placed the diary down and got up from the chair as he made his way to the balcony. Placing his hands behind his back as he gazed out at the view, his grin slowly fading to a blunt expression.

"You sang that song once" Theron said calmly, "I was never the one for such things… _Believing _that is, I never cared for such dalish and shem culture." He turned to his side and saw Leliana rise from her hiding spot, his expression never changing.

"Yet you believed in the Maker when you found out…" Leliana paused for a moment, "I had feelings for you, why?" she walked over to join Theron on the belcony and looked out at nothing.

"Because I am Dalish" Theron answered bluntly, "The _Gods _told me so… Plus I thought it would impress you." He chuckled softly, looking at her for a moment before turning to face the open view of the mountains.

"I see" Leliana giggled, looking over to see Theron's cheeks slightly pink from blushing and smiled.

"Leliana…" Theron said calmly as he looked back at her, "You know I never meant to hurt you when I left, I did not want to see you sad if I was to go for my calling…" he slowly reached out with one hand and gently placed it on her cheek, feeling her head gently leaning against it.

"I know…" She whispered, moving closer to hug him when he moved away and turned towards the door. She wanted to hold him one more time but it seemed like he refused, he always did that when he did not want someone to either cuddle or care for him.

"I cannot allow our cycle to repeat its self, I hurt enough people as it is." Theron said sternly, bottling up his emotions as he kept his back towards her as he left the room.

Leliana lowered her head, gently touching her cheek as she felt old wounds open up again.

* * *

Word got out that the Grey Warden was found, everyone went back to work and continued on with their day as usual. Expect for Iron Bull who watched Cole sitting at one of the Tavern tables, playing with what looked like a toy rabbit with a sword and shield.

It occurred to Iron Bull that the mug is the bad guy by the way Cole made the rabbit slash at it, the Qunari could imagine the rabbit being either the Inquisitor or the Hero of Ferelden.

Iron Bull wondered if Cole was using his imagination or actually following someone's thoughts, he never could understand Cole like the Inquisitor but he tried his best.

Before Iron Bull decided to walk over and ask, everyone heard a big crash outside along with someone screaming in pain. Bull and Cole quickly got up and moved towards the door when Varric bolted inside, huffing and puffing with sweat running down his forehead.

"Someone get a Healer! QUICK!" Varric demanded before running back out, Bull ordered Cole to go get the healer as he ran out to find out what was going on. Once Bull made it outside, he saw Theron running towards him fast with blood dripping down his arm.

"Get her away from me!" Theron yelled, pointing towards the angry elf storming up to them with a bow in hand.

"That's what you get for stabbing me with a dagger!" Sera snarled, pulling out another arrow and aiming at the Warden in anger.

"Whoa! Calm down!" Iron Bull said, using his arms to shield the Warden from the crazy elf in front of him.

"No!" Sera shouted, "He stabbed me with dagger and bit me!" she put away her bow and arrow to lift up her sleeve, revealing a red bite mark on her left arm.

"You bit her?" Bull questioned, turning around to face the Warden with a glare. Theron looked up at the Warden and gave a weak grin, not convincing The Iron Bull as he lowered his head in shame.

"I miss the feeling and the taste of it, I liked it when she screamed from her sleep." Cole appeared next to them, "Just one more bite, I won't ask for more…" he lowered his head so only Theron could see his disapproving eyes.

"What is he ranting about now?" Sera demanded, pulling down her sleeve as she joined up with the little circle.

"Nothing… He is Ranting about _Nothing_!" Theron hissed at Cole, he looked at the Qunari and the elf before grabbing his wounded arm. He pushed his way through them and stormed off to go see Leliana, not wanting to be around them any longer and have the boy say anything else that would anger him farther.

The Healer finally made it to them after her little confusion with Cole's words, Iron Bull suggested to Sera that she should get her arm check since the healer arrived.

"What's going on here?"

Everyone turned their heads towards the familiar voice and saw the Inquisitor and her group, holding bags of new armor and goodies they might enjoy. Iron Bull approached her first and reported what happened while she was out, she did not take the news well when she dropped the bag and left them immediately to go see Theron.

Cassandra knew Cullen would be jealous to hear that Arithari went off to see the Grey Warden, she knew the Commander would not show it whenever he heard that Arithari got hurt or was captured. The Seeker went off to go tell Cullen and Leliana that they returned from their mission, she wondered who would be the first to snitch on their Inquisitor.

Arithari made it to Theron's room when she heard Theron talking to someone, she recognized the male voice a little but it was hard to place it. She quietly approached the closed door and slowly leaned her head against the door, listening to whatever conversation that might be going on.

"Leave me alone, please!" Theron's voice begged.

"No! I want to know why you're here!" Demanded the voice.

"That is none of your business!" Theron's voice yelled.

"Is it one of those "Grey Warden business" crap! I thought it a lot of times before!"

After that little argument, Arithari heard someone get punched and something breaking right after that. She was about to interrupt them when she heard a loud thud against the door, she thought it to be a chair before hearing them yell.

"Arithari would not approve of you being here!" Theron's voice shouted.

"Is that why you're here! Because you still care about her!" The voice shouted back.

"Says the man with lyrium addictions!" Theron's voice mocked.

The Inquisitor wrinkled her nose in disbelief, she never would have thought that Theron would use THAT against the Commander. She moved away from the door for a moment before barging in, she made it in time when she saw Cullen punch the Warden across the face.

Theron fell back on the floor and held his cheek, showing no pain as he sat up slowly and looked at the Inquisitor.

"Inquisitor!" Cullen said, startled by her appearance and took a step back when she glared at both men.

Without a word, Arithari pointed at the door as she glared at Cullen, disappointed in his actions as he left the room. She turned back to Theron, who was still sitting on the floor with his head down and saying nothing.

"You changed…?" Arithari said, keeping her voice calm as her expression soften to the sight. The broken man before her was not the man she knew. This man looked broken from the inside out and cared for no one, she wanted to scold him but she did not want to beat the man down any farther.

"Why are you here…?" Theron mumbled, his voice low and angered but calm as he looked up at her and lowered his hand to reveal a growing bruise.

"I heard what happened" Arithari said, "And I wanted to ask you… Why did you bite Sera?" she walked closer to him and held out her hand.

"It's a habit I developed" Theron answered, reaching up and grabbing a hold of her hand as he got up off the floor.

"A bad habit, I take it?" She teased, letting go of his hand and grinned in hopes of cheering him up.

Theron chuckled a bit and nobs once as he walked over to his desk, hearing her follow him while the Warden looked down at his paperwork.

"That…Cullen, he doesn't like me being here." Theron began, "He thinks I came here for you? I told him that it was not my intention to come here." He turned around to question the woman but was caught off guard, his weary eyes widen to the hug she gave him.

"_I…I missed you so much, Theron. I thought you died when the Blight ended!_" She sobbed, slowly moving her head to look up at the speechless Warden.

Theron wanted to push her away and leave but instead, he gently wrapped his arms around her and embraced her warmly. Their eyes met for a moment when Arithari slowly leaned close, their lips so close to touching when Theron let go of her.

He released her from their hug as he rubbed the back of his head, clearing his throat as he looked away in shame.

"You should go…" Theron said, "_Your heart _is waiting for you." He led her out of his quarters and closed the door behind her, his eyes glowing slightly red as he sighed deeply and leaned his head against the door.

_Theron, you are such a fool…_

* * *

Thank you so much for taking the time to read this story, I am most happy.

Oh! and if you are wondering which song Theron was taking about, look up Leliana's song on YouTube

I so wanted to say, Chapter 5 will be showing Alistair and I am free for any suggestions on who you want to see? If you want Theron to pair up with anyone, feel free to ask.

See you all on chapter 5:)


	5. Chapter 5

Warning: there is going to be an OC character in this chapter, may not be seen in the next chapters but if you want? You can make a request for the OC to stay but, that is up to you readers.

Also there will be some flirting with both genders and may have a little bit of MxM moments, so if you do not like that kind of thing. Please leave this chapter and wait for the next, thank you.

* * *

**Chapter 5: ****Unexpected Visitor**

Denerim seemed like a peaceful place, people and merchants going about their lives and having stray cats roam the streets. Except that Denerim was not peaceful behind closed doors, nobles would strut about like royalty. Plotting against one another to win the King's favor, hurting anyone that got in their way and telling false promises.

Not a good day for the King, he had to deal with them from dawn until dusk and it felt like forever each time a noble walked in to _chat._ Alistair sat on his throne with his head leaned against his hand, eyes showing that of someone extremely bored.

Each conversation was the same except it came from different nobles, he stared off at nothing but the wall across the room. He thought of many things but one remained in his it, he thought of Theron and how he looked when Alistair finally had the time to go see him.

_Forgive me, Theron. I did not have the time to see you, I didn't know you were down there until my guard told me… _Alistair sighed, he felt bad for not doing something earlier and now it appeared that his friend bore hatred towards him.

"Well, aren't we a cheery handsome soul?"

Alistair broke out of thought to the voice and looked towards the person standing before him, the stranger stood with a cheery grin. The pale man's voice sounded like either he was Antivian or Orlesian, standing like a noble yet he was dressed like a mercenary in dark colors.

"Forgive me, I was distracted." Alistair said, sitting up straight on his throne and gave the man his full attention.

"No doubt from guilt, I could see it all over your royal face?" The mercenary chimed, his grin remaining as he bowed to the king once and stood straight.

"What is it that you want?" Alistair asked, annoyance in his calm tone voice.

"Oh, I want many things" the man said, "But! I was sent here to give you a message?" he reached into his leather coat with one gloved hand, pulling out a letter and handing it to the king.

"From who?" Alistair asked, taking the nameless letter and opening it to glance at it before looking up to see the man was gone.

The king looked around to see where the man went and saw no sign of him, he shrugged and turned his head back to the letter and read it carefully.

_King Alistair,_

_You may not remember me but I remember you, we fought the blight up until the Landsmeet and you abandoned me._

_I screwed up, Okay1 I am sorry for not keeping my promise to you! I wanted to fix my mistakes but did you have to hate me so much as to jail me! Don't forget the execution as well, thank for nothing!_

_I hope you're happy with this! I thought we were friends…? I never called any Shems my friend until I met you… You were my only closest friend that I had, I hope betrayal makes you happy because I am not._

_When you die, I will be waiting in the fade to fight you!_

_Written from,_

_Theron, Hero….._

The last words appeared to be either ripped or bitten off as Alistair frowned, lowering the letter to his lap and rose his head to think when he was startled by the pale man's grinning face.

Alistair quickly leaned back and used his free hand to push the man away from him, the mercenary chuckled and took the letter from the king.

"It appears that someone is in trouble, how sad?" The man said, looking over to see the king giving him a scolding glare.

"Why are you here?" Alistair questioned, getting up from his throne and reached over to grab the letter.

"What is with all these childish questions?" The man snarled, "I should be the one asking "Why" you are here?" his short black hair reminding the king of Theron, the Dalish never liked having his hair long.

"Enough! I want you to leave!" Alistair demanded, turning the man around and pushing him towards the doors.

"I love it when you're pushy!" The mercenary chuckled, looking over his shoulder and slightly pushing against the king's hands.

"What are you talking…?" Alistair was interrupted, the man's gold colored eyes was filled with something dark. It felt like the mercenary knew something that Alistair kept secret, it made the king uneasy and it would be unwise to let the man go free.

Before Alistair could say anything, he felt himself pressed against the wall and realized his arms were held above his head. The mercenary smirked to Alistair's realization, slowly leaning close to the king's ear.

"I know you're secret…?" He whispered seductively, "And your desire…" with that said, the man lightly nibbled on Alistair's ear. Rewarded with a soft gasp from the king, he lowered his head and lightly slid his unseen pointed tongue across soft skin.

Alistair tilted his head back to welcome the feeling, wanting it more when he realized what he was doing and quickly began to struggle. The mercenary tighten his hold on the king's wrists, moving his head so they could see face to face.

The man noticed the king blushing and took it as a sign, he wanted to do more but doing so would ruin his image. So the mercenary released Alistair and took a step back, fixing his coat and sleeves while the king remained against the wall in silence.

"Do not take me as the type to…" the man glanced at the king, "be "Tied down", like those women you flirt with…?" he turned his back to the king and started to walk to the doors, a dark smirk growing across his pale lips.

_How long will it be until you… crack?_

* * *

Cullen made his through the library with some reports for Leliana, he had nothing to do since Arithari left on a mission with Cassandra and the others. He wondered if it was a good time to talk with the Hero of Ferelden, he wanted to set some ground rules and hopefully be on good terms.

On his way up the stairs, he could hear the mage "Dorian" laughing. Thought of what gossip the man was having when he passed the doorway, sitting at the table with Dorian was Theron and he appeared to be losing at Wicked Grace.

Cullen tried not to laugh when he saw the elf sitting in only his smallclothes, it was a bad place for them to play since the library appeared to be slightly cold. The Commander walked over to see a grinning mage sitting in triumph, Theron slouched a bit more to try and hide anything that might embarrass him more.

"Having fun?" Cullen asked, using the paperwork to hide his view of the elf's lower parts.

"I believe we are, aren't we Theron?" Dorian asked, with a cheeky smile on his lips while the Warden said nothing. Cullen chuckled as he stood watching them play for a bit, seeing Theron and Dorian lay down their cards.

"I win again!"

"Shit!"

Cullen used the paperwork to hide his full view when Theron stood up, Dorian laughed at his victory and Theron groaned with embarrassment. The Commander remembered when he lost to the game, he knew how embarrassing it was.

"Now if you excuse me, I have to do my "Walk of Shame" back to my quarters." Theron used his hands to hide his part and started walking, Dorian reached out and stopped the man half way.

"Hold a moment, where did you get that huge scar?"

Cullen lowered his papers half way to see a huge scar, it was reaching from Theron's left shoulder down to his right hip.

"Oh! That, I got it from the Archdemon?" Theron said, glancing over his shoulder with blushed cheeks.

"Really? Well tell me about it after your dressed, you are distracting me!" Dorian pushed Theron to the stairs, letting the elf walk the rest of the way alone in his shame.

Cullen lowered his papers to speak with Dorain, he wanted to ask a few questions before going to go see Leliana when they both heard whistling coming from outside. Both with curious minds, they went to the door leading outside and saw Theron making his way to his quarters.

"Nice View!" Dorian shouted, earning a glare from the Warden as Cullen laughed and tapped the mage on the shoulder.

"You shamed him enough, come on." The Commander chuckled, leading Dorian back inside to talk and hopefully forget what he saw.

"He is rather strapping for an elf, taller without the heavy black armor he wears." Dorian commented, not paying attention to the Commander while they walked.

"Keep it to yourself, Dorian." Cullen pleased, a little annoyed that the mage had to remind him of the sight.

"Fine" Dorian replied, "But I doubt that scar is from an Archdemon, it's too straight like it came from a sword. Maybe from a two-handed weapon?" the mage walked over to his table and started collecting Theron's stuff, the question left Cullen thinking about it now that Dorian brought it up.

"True, I met Theron once and he looked to be the type that is skilled with any weapon?" Cullen questioned, his mind filling with answers that might be the correct one.

"Except magic, though he kind of acts like a tranquil mage and shows interest only when fighting."

"You think he's hiding something?"

"I know he's hiding something dark, I found hints in his carefully used words."

"Like what?"

"Follow me, I cannot say it openly here."

Cullen followed Dorian, a place where no one would eavesdrop on their conversation. He would have to give the paperwork to Leliana later, he needed to find out what Dorian was taking about and see what he could do.

The two made their way towards the stables since Blackwall was at the Tavern drinking, using his place felt like intrusion but it was worth the information that Dorian had about the Warden elf.

Dorian made Cullen go in first before looking around for any followers, once it was safe the mage went in to tell the Commander of what he found out so far.

"Now, listen and don't interrupt me." Dorian demanded, earned a nod from Cullen.

"Okay, here we go. I found out that Theron has been used coded words when he speaks, using the word "Archdemon" means that he got the scar from an arch enemy."

"Wait, what?"

"Just listen! He also told me about the story of how he met our Inquisitor?"

"I know that part, Arithari told me that they were arranged to be married before Theron joined the Grey Wardens?"

"That's not what he told me, he said and I quote "I never did like the idea of being married but I did what I was told, I followed orders to impress her and act as though I cared." _That's _what I was told."

"So…? He lacks in emotions and gains it by pretending?"

"That's half correct, though _Gaining_ is the incorrect word?"

"So, what? He's Tranquil?"

"Possible, if he was a mage!"

"Well if he is not a tranquil, then what is he!?"

The Commander glared at the mage before him, irritated that the guy played mind games and refused to get to the point.

"A Demon."

Both Cullen and Dorian turned their attention towards the doorway and saw Cole standing there, his head low so the brim of his hat hid his eyes only to show his mouth.

"A…Demon?" Cullen mimicked the words, looking at the spirit as he slowly turned his body so Cole had his full attention.

"Maker's breath, Cole! Why didn't you tell us earlier?" Dorian scolded, angered and in shock to the realization that he was playing cards with a demon.

"He told me not to say anything while the Inquisitor was around, he fears that he would hurt her. He hates it when she cries, he hates it when she's near."

"But Arithari doesn't have the mark anymore, how can he still fear her? And why her?" Cullen demanded, wanting questions answered now that the truth it out.

"A part of him still cares for her but he cannot have her, she is yours. He is different from the other demons we killed, he has the Grey Warden's heart."

"So why is he here?"

"He did not come willingly, he was forced. The Spymaster's men denied him death and now he is caged here, forced to play the Hero of Ferelden."

Dorian and Cullen looked at each other in shock and alarmed, knowing that a demon made it in their base without anyone except Cole noticing.

"Did the demon tell you what the_ Real_ grey warden was like?" Dorian asked, wanting something that they could use against the creature.

"The real grey warden was strong, brave and willing to sacrifice everything to save the people he loved. The real grey warden was executed a week before Leliana's men arrived but no one knew."

"Then how is it that there are no scars or wounds on the possessed body!" Cullen questioned, wanting more information about the imposter before he alerts the Leliana of their situation.

Cole slowly lifted up his head to look at the Commander and Dorian, his hands twitching to the discomfort of being questioned a lot.

"Because the Grey Warden summoned him…"

* * *

Thanks for continuing to read and if you have any questions/suggestions, please leave a review and I will reply back to answer them.


End file.
